wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Www.wszystko-ogułem.og/luty-grudzień 2019
31.12.2019 sylwester wszyscy ogółem się bawią 30.12.2019 przeddzień sylwestra 29.12.2019 gerry wywalony ze wszystkiego piesowscy wszyscy oprocz jednego pokonani impgerrego kolonie oi wszystko rozwalone od dnia 29 grudnia planeta ultraspamu jest planetą zamkniętą (jednak nie lol) supreme leader nie wie, czy odchodzi, czy nie Drodzy Wszystkoogółemczycy! To jest zadanie dla Was! Musicie sprawić, aby wasz władca dokonał wyboru. Powiedzcie stanowcze "Stop"! Niech nie odchodzi! Ja, inni politycy Wszystko Ogółem Wiki i cała redakcja www.wszystko-ogułem.og wierzymy w Was. 02.12.2019 czyżby powrót? wielka drama na cs tfu 4 i cud że ten serwer jeszcze stoi w sobote wkurzanie sie gerrego i klotnie z orneta oraz jego powrot w niedziele klotnie ogolne i gerry polazł for gud jasiek ogłasza swój powrót na wtorek pingwinstan znowu upadł 01.09.2019 Wczoraj odbyła na spamowanko sie rocznica zniszczenia spamo. Zostali w niej uczczeni bohaterowie i wszyscy, którzy walczyli o kraj. Na uroczystości byli: Lloyd, Gideon, Gerry, Jarosław Piesowski(prawdopodobnie), Nexo, Tako i wielu generałów i duużo spamowikijczyków. Gdy miał zostać doegrany hymn Spamo, pewien spamopedysta zmieniał muzykę na brzuchy polityka i potem uciekał zrzucając bomby na policję za nim. Uciekinier wysadził tez kilka bomb w lesie i zabił łącznie 14 policjantów. Został złapany o 22 i przewieziony na więzienie na pou seriale wiki. 17.08.2019 Orneta zrobił taki shitshow na CS tfu i ogromną kłótnia potem się z tego zrobiła, która nadal trwa Lloyd wraca jutro z wakacji Wielki chaos w uniwersum Bolio 09-08-2019 lloyd nadal na wakacjach w górach prawda o doomie wyjawiona gid nie uznaje najlepszej wiki 08-08-2019 wielki powrót! wiem że strona wygląda jak gówno później to naprawię opary radioaktywne z piątej szkoły wiki zmalały o 90% i mają zniknąć w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni gerry wyszedł z cs tfu 29-07-2019 zwycięzca konkursu jest gerry ----4 czerwca 2019 Lloyd200004.06.2019 4 czerwca 2019 Ludzie, obywatele wszystko Ogulem! Zaczęła się wojna. CS niszczy niewinne państwa kierując się swoimi ideologiami czy czymś Nie pozwolimy im na to! Chcieli zrobić żeby tereny nonsy stały się zlepkiem setek państw? Nie ma mowy! A ta wiadomość kieruje do wszystkich spamo i spamowankowikijczykow: Chcieli zniszczyć imperium spamowe! Chcieli zniszczyć spam! Ale nie udało im się! Więc ogłaszam że wkrótce odnowimy to imperium! Fandom nie będzie nami rządził! ----6 czerwca 2019 Jasiek06.06.2019 6 czerwca 2019 1 1 1 1 Gdzieś po południu na ulicy Kononowicza kierowca Audi A4 w sedanie ścigał się z Chevroletem Aveo 1 1 1 ----8 czerwca 2019 Jasiek08.06.2019 8 czerwca 2019 Wybuch w kuchni w pizzerii Roman Policja dojechała na miejsce Nadinspektor Bogusław Spierdalaj uważa, że ktoś wrzucił granat przez okno Z kolei posterunkowa Martyna Mięso sądzi że wybuchła kuchenka Jednak jedno jest pewne Nikt nie ucierpiał ---- Jasiek08.06.2019 Sprawa z wybuchem w kuchnii w pizzerii Roman wyjaśniona Kucharz puścił z telefonu odgłos wybuchu A szef pizzerii wszystko rozwalił Do pizzerii przyjechało wojsko I major Bogumił Antyteista zatrzymał kucharza żartownisia ----9 czerwca 2019 Jasiek09.06.2019 9 czerwca 2019 2 Homoseksualista Boguchwał Pedałowicz chce zawrzeć związek małżeński z facetem na terenie naszego państwa Obaj zostali wyprowadzeni z Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego przez funkcjonariuszy policji ----11 czerwca 2019 Lloyd200011.06.2019 11 czerwca 2019 Dzisiaj koniec serialu chory pjoter więc od 17:00 będzie maraton wszystkich odcinków Maraton będzie podzielony na trzy cześci(edytowane) Dzisiaj, od 17 do 21(chory pjoter, wielkia jazda sezony1-3 i wielkie życie sezon 1) jutro od 16-20(wielkieżycie sezon2,3, ultra przełom, syn chorego) i po jutrze od 17-19(kamien patologiczny i spedalenia) Ale to nie koniec przygód rodziny chorego!(edytowane) ----13 czerwca 2019 Jasiek13.06.2019 13 czerwca 2019 Uniwersum Jaśka ogłosiło, że za niedługo skończy się najdłuższy serial wyprodukowany w naszym państwie, czyli Uniwersum Jaśka: The Series. Fani już szykują pochód żałobny zaczynający się na ulicy Kononowicza, przechodzący przez ulicę Ogułem i ulicę Suchodolskiego, kończący się na skrzyżowaniu ulicy Swańskiego z ulicą Spameno ---- Jasiek13.06.2019 Nowy serial: Harem Wentylator, będący kontynuacją Chorego Pjotera! ---- Jasiek13.06.2019 Uwaga! Plany dotyczące pochodu uległy zmianie! Pochód przejdzie dalej przez ulicę Swańskiego aż do Mostu Brazylijskiego. Ostrzegamy tych, którzy planują udać się na ten pochód samochodami (a wiemy, że tacy będą). Na tym moście wyrobią jedynie samochody z dużymi silnikami. Najlepiej, żeby samochód miał tak duży silnik, żeby dało radę palić gumę na 4tym biegu. ---- Jasiek13.06.2019 Uniwersum Jaśka podaje, na którym odcinku dokładnie zakończy się ich serial. Jest to trzydziesty odcinek czwartego sezonu. ---- Lloyd200013.06.2019 Prace nad nowymi Pou są powoli kończone i niedługo nowe odcinki będą montowane ---- Jasiek13.06.2019 Łącznie Uniwersum Jaśka: The Series będzie miało 103 odcinki. I tak jest to na chwilę obecną serial z największą liczbą odcinków ze wszystkich wyprodukowanych u nas. Kontynuacja ma pobić ten rekord. Jest to również serial, który był produkowany najdłużej, bo aż od powstania państwa. Proszę Państwa! To Jest Setny Odcinek Naszego Serialu Uniwersum Jaśka: The Series! Jak Na Razie Nie Ma Szans, Żeby Zrobić Dłuższy! To Dzięki Wam, Drodzy Fani! [https://wszystko.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Ale%2C_kurwa%2C_wczoraj_by%C5%82o https://wszystko.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Ale%2C_kurwa%2C_wczoraj_było Wszystko Wiki Ale,_kurwa,_wczoraj_by%C5%82o Dzisiaj, ale chuj. Poznałem nowego znajomego. Jego imię jest podobne do imienia Radosław. Radzisław? Nie. Radosz. Jest agronomem. I na ten odcinek to tyle. Było (a raczej będzie) to dopiero w... A Nie, Kurwa, Przepraszamy! To Jeszcze Nie Setny! ----14 czerwca 2019 Jasiek14.06.2019 14 czerwca 2019 Uniwersum Jaśka oficjalnie ogłasza, że aktualizowanie gry Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Zwei: Kontinuaciya jest zakończone. Dzisiaj mają zostać rozpoczęte prace nad grą Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Die Reaktivierung.(edytowane) ---- Jasiek14.06.2019 Jasiek oznajmił, że dzisiaj jego chora córka wychodzi ze szpitala. ---- Jasiek14.06.2019 Mamy bardzo dobrą wiadomość! Córka jest już zdrowa! ---- Jasiek14.06.2019 Na jednej z prywatnych wysp doszło do ataku na tle heterofobicznym. Heterofob Norbert Chrząszcz zaatakował właściciela wyspy Bezprawnie na nią wkraczając. ----15 czerwca 2019 Jasiek15.06.2019 15 czerwca 2019 Jasiek w końcu prawidłowo policzył, który odcinek Uniwersum Jaśka: The Series był tym setnym. To był 32. odcinek 4. sezonu. A co do liczby odcinków ogółem to będzie ich 106 ---- Lloyd200015.06.2019 Reakcja fanów: to nieźle(edytowane) ---- Jasiek15.06.2019 Uwaga! Wszystkoogółemscy naukowcy odkryli A idźta w chuj to same kłamstwa. Ale i tak odkryto, że odkąd Jasiek, Bogdan, Jacek, Włodek, Marek, Józek i Staszek zaczęli używać tego zwrotu, to można powiedzieć, że stało się to elementem naszej popkultury. ----17 czerwca 2019 2 czerwca 2019 Ludzie ewakuowani wracają do WO Rozpoczyna się proces przeciwko oficerowi podszywającym się pod czaka 1 czerwca 2019 Dzień dziecka! Wczoraj nastąpił atak na WO. O 17:27 został zagrany hymn WO - intermajor, a o 17:30 pierwsze oddziały zaczeły atak Armie wroga zostały szybko odparte, a atak powietrzny nie wyrządził znacznych szkód. nastąpił atak hackerów na całe WO - atak nie udał się, ponieważ postanowiono wyłączyć prąd dla całego państwa na czas bitwy. Nie ustalono jeszcze skąd atak był przeprowadzony Wielki skandal! Okazało się, że czak wcale się nie odnalazł, a ten gość który się podawał za niego to był jednym z oficerów armii wroga! Ten oficer nie powiedział swojego imienia Podczas ataku na siedzibę wroga na fanonwszystkocojest wiki - ten oficer próbował zniszczyć systemy komputerowe i wojenne w wieżowcu, ale ochrona go złapała i się mu to nie udało Oficer siedzi w więzieniu 3 km pod stolicą WO. 11-05-2019 sytuacja na nonsie powoli sie uspokaja trwa rozwazanie prztyjecia wniosku o przyłaczenie ziem spamo do spamowanko 09-05-2019 czesc panstw walczacyh o tereny na nonsie zaprzestała walk i sytuacja sie powoli uspokaja narazie 100 panstw zostało pozbawionych terenów, 400 przestało walczyc około tysiaca panstw wciaz walczy o tereny 28-04-2019 Koniec wojny. #ThankYouPewdiepie 15-04-2019 Po dwudnwej konsultacji psychaitrycznej Żelisław Piesowski został odesłany do celi więziennej wiszącej nad wulkanem. Szczegóły konsultacji są zatajone. 14-03-2019 hola amigo 09-04-2019 this wiki si still relevant goddamit egzaminy zaraz ugulem i całe te 31-03-2019 this wiki is still relevant goddamit uncyclopedia zamykana pare dni wczesniej ktos przelaczał cały czas gerrego lloyda i boty w rozne kanałky i nie dało sie muzyki słuchać 27-03-2019 a wczoraj jeszcze budynek sejmu został wysadzony pdoczas tej rozprawy 26-03-2019 poradnik i tadziu zakłócają porządek publiczny puszczając muzykę słyszalną aż w kilku miastach kilka osób ogłuchło jedna oślepła jedna oniemiała jeden pies zdechnął poradnik, zdychu i tadziu pozwani rozprawa sądowa z udziałem sędzi darii magdy wesołkowskiej zdychu jakoś to wytłumaczył potem poszedł tadziu spierdolił poradnik wkurwił wszystkich swoimi pierdolonymi makietami i jebanymi manekinami robotów i helikopterów kurwa ustawka w sali rozpraw: poradnik vs lloyd gerry i jasiek gerry z wkurwu zniszczył budynek sądu poradnik zesłany do gułagu poradnik znowu naćpany totalny wkurw u lloyda, gerry'ego i jaśka wszyscy się drą na poradnika jasiek wpada w furię i wyzywa poradnika poradnik spierdolił 16-03-2019 wielki powrót drama brak vs gid na cs tfu 4 potem odejście gids i 2054 \z cs tfu 4 nonsa w zagrożeniu lloyd zaczał pomagac spamownaklo i Wo wikijczykom znajdujacym sie an nonsie szykuje sie wielka wojna o tereny nonsy gerry pisze swoja biografie 27-02-2019 kolejna kurna drama cs tfu prawdopodbnie zaczyna umierac czy cos idk 26-02-2019 starcia z orangebonzim trwaja 25-02-2019 wielka drama na cs tfu 4 i 4.5 i wywalenie gerrego przez gida 24-02-2019 po dramatycznych walkach i chwili grozy przez przebicie różnica subów wynosi126k i pewds ma 87mln 23-02-2019 the foinal countdown oficjalnie spamowanko wiki jest w 100% srałto free 22-02-2019 moje uzalanie nei donosi skutków lmao wuklan w którym został spalony poueisowski wybuchł ponownie wszystko wiki ma domenę fandom ale pozostanie nadal wikią w naszych sercach 21-02-2019 nikt nie zauwazyl ze wczoraj wrzesienw pisałem bo i tak nkt tego nie czyta 20-02-2019 yeah plan complish twitter for gucci smart toilet tm 19-02-2019 a working server side inventory on inventory tool tips 18-02-2019 wielka wojna z eisowsim i 2054 gerry i lloyd głownei poniszczyli rzeczy 2054 ale na drugi dzine 2054 odszkodowanie dostal piesowski złapany wczoraj przez lloyda(zdzisław) został zamrożony i poddany egzekucji poprzez spalenie w wulkanie 17-01-2019 poradnik papla że rmeontuje penguistan rozpoczeto kolonizacje planety ultraspamu - pierwsze kolonie znajduja sie 75km nad powierzchnnia 16-02-2019 community day swinub pan dywan znajduje sie jakos na cs tfu 4 i kłocą sie z gidem prowadzą cywilizowaną konsersację(dywan i gid) 15-02-2019 brak nadal wyłazi z discorda bez powodu i nie mówiac o tym ALEXA TO KURWA PIERDOLONE GÓWNO KTÓRE WIĘCEJ NIE POSTAWI NOGI NA MOICH SERWERACH TFU 14-02-2019 nowe jazdy dzisiaj gułagtynki zapraszamy zakochane pary na darmową wycieczkę do gułagu alexa czyli pierdolony kurwa bot został zesłany do gułagu dożywotnio i niech nie wraca na mój serwer 13-02-2019 KRYTYCZNA SYTUACJA SUB GAP ZMALAŁ DO 9K WSZYSCY SUBSCREIBE TO PEWDIEPIE NOW 12-02-2019 muzyka dnia: VDV jasiek wraca jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nse poraz kolejny doświadczył śmierci ale tym razem tylko kliniczej; obecnie jest w dobrym stanie i (o dziwo) żyje nowy chory i nowa cześć uniwersum jaśka - współpracownicza jaśkowi właczył sie syndrom wywalania znowu reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 11-02-2019 muzyka dnia: nightcore moskau polecamy kolejna zmiania strony Jasiek nie wchodzi na discord, zdychu porzuca świat według jaśka, Tadziu z poradnikiem przeprowadzili rozprawę w schowku obok salinsadowej 10-02-2019 Powrót spamela p przygód 2054, nowe odcinki pou i chorego, na spamowanko powstał fanklub milionerów spamu - obecnie ma 1000 osób Wielki szturm na nse - robert biedron zrobił z zserwera polityczną arenę partii wiosna, lloyd zmienił ją potem na partię pisu Nastepnie love is love zmienił ten serwer na LGBT+ friendly i rozpoczeła sie po godzinach wojna paru ludzi plus love is love, byly wobory potem gdy lloyd wszedł nastały czasy anarchokomuny i powstało ZSRR 3 i klove is love był w gułagu za zdrade narodu i pełno chaosu aż gid i 2054 odeszli i gerry i lloyd zarzadzjaa zsrr 3 mimo że nadal lgbtowcy walcza o swoje lgbtowcy tworzyli jakieś lesbijskie historię i szturm na serwer kolejny aż się w końcu uspokoili Lgbtowcy sa podejrzani o bycie z wiadomych państw, ale podczas przesłuchania uciekli Dzięki bisnosowi wiadomo, że te osoby nie są z wiadomego państwa, ale ze prawdopodbnie one też sterroryzowali serwer futuropedii. 09-02-2019 Arty o wiadomych osobach są zabronione do odwołania. Koniec remontowców nowych - wszyscy błagają poradnika żreby nie brał się za remont szkoła. 08-02-2019 Kolejne starcie z pjotrami - skończyło się wiecie jak. Pjotery są za T-Series - potwierdzone info poraz drugi rp is back 07-02-2019 Wielka afera na cs tfu 4 i gerry wywalony z discords(przez gida) Inwestycje primaryego w s t o n k s sie opłaciły - zyskał już 400 tysiecy zł 06-02-2019 rozpoczeto sprzedaz racuchów i poracuchów poradnik wymyślił jakis lax nie wiem i tak jest dostepny tylko na drugiej szkole wiec ale z góry uprzedzam: nie pijcie tego 05-02-2019 racuchy i poracuchy przeniesione na Wo - sprzedaż zacznie sie od jutra 04-01-2019 mrbeast zrobił swoja wersje reklamy kupujac miesjca w dobrym miejscu gdzie kamery beda ich pokazywac i on z kolegmai mieli bluzki z napiem SUB 2 PEWDS na wszystkjo ogułem pierwsza próba stworzenia ''Ś C I E R N I S K A 2 '' Powstanie Uniwersum Sekretnego Bunkra, nowe odcinki seriali, znaleziono pierwszy odcinak Ayyy lmao i nowy serial gererego. nowy film poradnika Oficjalne ogłoszenie niepodległości kabastanu - brak(jako poradniki,wszystko,szkoła), bogdan (jako druga szkoła), lliyd(jako twoje swiaty, wjb, spamownko, WO) stawili się na uroczystości. Władca tego państwa jest gerry , ahymnem b lasagna V 1.2. Zostały zagrane klasyczne dobre utwory przez braktraxa. Jednak zjawił się poradnik i puszczając ściernisko braci cenzuralnych zepsuł imprezę i akordeon jaśka. Wkurzony na maksa jasiek w wściekłości pozwał poradnika i odbyła się kolejna rozprawa. Tadziu jako adwokat uglupial sytuację, wyszła wielką kłótnia. Poradnik dostał zakaz wstępu do kabastanu, miał zapłacić 10k grzywny i za zepsuty akordeon jaśka. Na cs tfu 4 nadeszły różne rewolucje. matti nykanean nie zyje F 03-01-2019 UWAGA CZERWONY ALARM PEWDIEPIE W CIĄGU OKOŁO JEDNEGO DNIA MOŻE STRACIĆ PIERWSZĄ POZYCJĘ NA YT! ALE MOŻESZ TEMU ZAPOBIEC SUBSKRYBUJ PEWDIEPIE Stworzenie archiw wszystko.og. Od teraz co miesiąc będzie tworzone nowe archiwum. Tako został odnaleziony - przyjeżdza na wszystko ogułem 9 lutego. Kolejna afera z udziałem poradnika - najpierw zaczał coś paplać, więc gerry(który wrócił), jasiek, bogdan, jacek i lloyd zaczęli go gonić. Zniszczyli jego dom, a on uciekł i przedostał się na iksde(konkretnie do stolicy). Uciekał na strych, na piętro, na piwnicę, kradł 2 helikooptery, granaty i jeden samolot. Została zniszczona jedna wieżyczka do pałacu, cały pałac w środku troche porozwalany, ślady od samochodu jaska i pełny bałagan oraz dziura mała w ścianie. poradnik ostatecznie uciekł jakimś samolotem który leciał na nonsę, a szkodami zajęło się wojsko lloyda i je naprawiają. 02-02-2019 Nowe pou! Nowy błagazine! Gid wyjechał na lofry! Wyniki konkursu! Zwycięzca zosyal braktrax (pracę dam jutro bo na tabiei jestem). 01-02-2019 Beary wrogowie 4 oficjalnie przestało istnieć. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania tako.